Hair is liable to become dry and coarse by environmental factors such as daily exposure to UV ray or heat from the sunlight, along with physical factors such as hair washing, brushing and heating with a dryer. Furthermore, recently hair dying or hair styling has become a trend for personal pleasure and thus, with increasing frequency of coloring and permanent treatment, hair tends to be damaged, lose gloss as well as elasticity and smoothness, and consequently becomes dry and less manageable in styling. In particular, the smoothness of hair in washing is significantly reduced, resulting in further poorer texture feeling during rinsing after lathering such as being crunchy, tangling etc.
To attain smoother feeling of hair in washing, various cationic polymers have generally been added into hair-cleansing compositions. Examples include; a shampoo composition superior in conditioning effect by a combined use of a cationic polymer and silicone derivatives (JP-A-56-72095), a shampoo composition providing smooth feeling, having a certain pH range and containing a specific anionic surfactant, an amphoteric surfactant and a cationic polymer (JP-A-10-182368) and a shampoo composition superior in texture feeling and conditioning effect by a combined use of a copolymer of a dialkyl diallyl ammonium salt and cationic cellulose (JP-A-1-128914).
However, conventional technologies have not been sufficient for an excessively damaged hair, which is often seen recently, to attain smoothness of hair during lathering and rinsing.